Ignorance
by Lust-Enduced-Haze
Summary: Zoey Redbird had the normal transformation,no special gifts from Nyx,...well thats what she thouhgt until she was paired with Aphrodite at College, but is it more than just a simple coincidence, or has fate or nyx, or both, got something else planned.


**Disclaimer: I am indeed not PC or Kristin Cast, and no I did NOT write the House of Night series, as much as I would have loved to.**

**Hey y'all, as you can tell, this is my first story on here so bare with my horrid writing abilities, and feel free dish the advice, or the polar opposite, either is welcome.**

**On with the show**

**Jess**

Have you ever felt that even though you were in the smallest town imaginable, you were more exposed than ever?

Thats how I felt right now, because I was sitting in a small coffee shop In the middle of the smallest god forsaken town that I have ever been in and yet, I cant help but feel more exposed than I have since the day of my transformation.

Yes I am full vampire, and yes I may be sporting my not so newly filled in crescent on the top of my forehead, the stares from every pair of eyes surrounding me, did not do anything for my comfort levels.

I was currently sitting in a coffee shop just down the road from my new college. Yes a human College, and yes, by myself... I was counting on my friends and their promised support that they would help me through this treacherous time, where I am inevitably separated from them.

Shaunee and Erin had, just like we knew they would, gone to college together in Tulsa, they wanted to stay close to the House of Night, and though none of my professors, or my friends understood my reasons to go away from school, my surprisingly normal transition through the transformation had left me wanting more.

I desired to find out about the word, thus where my desire to go to a human college sprung from, I needed more, I needed some sense of adventure, and roaming the streets of America with the making of a vampire displayed over your forehead was more than asking for adventure... well thats how I think about it anyway.

Driving my light blue bug, into the college school grounds was probably the hardest thing that I had to do next to actually getting out of the car.

It was scrutinized, just like I was as I got out of it, I could see the curiosity burning in everyones eyes as to who the new freshman was, but as soon the wind blew my freshly cut full fringe out of the way to expose my markings, everyones eyes left my face and they went back to what ever the hell it was that they were doing before that.

I sighed to myself as I grabbed my duffel bag out of the trunk in my car and headed to the dorm rooms, hoping that my new roommate would be as understanding as Stevie Rae was the first day that I rocked up at the House of Night.

She was possibly my best friend in the world, and I loved her to pieces, and she too had undergone a successful transformation, though she decided much like the twins, to stay in Tulsa. She went back to live with her mother after school was done, she didn't see any need in being around the school so much as wanting to be with her family, and catching up on lost time, and making up for what they would surely miss as she gradually outlived them.

My dorm was on the third floor of the Johnson building, room 5D.

For some reason I felt a slight hint of dread as I prepared myself to walk into my room.

"okay, lets get two things straight, one, if you touch anything of mine I will personally rip you a new one, and yes-" but the voice from my room cut off as the one person I didn't want to see looked up and me and scowled.

"No Fucking Way!" she fumed.

To say that Aphrodite and I hadn't got along would be this centuries understatement... we had hated each other since the day that I had caught her sucking Erik's dick in the hall on my first day of school... and then I had somehow become his girlfriend and everything spiraled out of control and now we are engaged to be married... weird huh... how everything just seems to work out that way... everything is so perfect, yet oh so very shitty.

"oh poopy not you" I sighed out loud.

"for fuck sake, you still cant even swear right! Thats fantastic, I have a roommate that says Fucking POOPY! Shoot me! Kill me now! Or god help me!"

"oh shut up you hateful bitch" I said as I made my way to my bed and laid my things down.

She looked slightly taken aback by my language, that she had done nothing but scold since the day that I arrived at the House Of Night, but she didn't say anything else, she just huffed her way around the dorm until she gave up and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Two seconds later I could feel my cell vibrating in my pocket, and I reached down hoping that it was exactly who it was.

"Hey Guys!" I said enthusiastically.

"Hey Z! Hows College life been for the last..." there was a pause in the phone line where I knew that Shaunee was checking her watch "ten minutes?"

"its been...okay" I hesitated.

"SPILL!" I heard Erin, Stevie Rea and Shaunee all yell at the same time.

"well of course I miss you guys, AND Erik, but I got a not so welcome gift when I walked into the door of my new dorm." I said.

"what was it..." I could heat the enthusiasm in their voices as they really wanted to know the juicy goss of my not so social, social life.

So I decided to tell them.

"my new roommate is Aphrodite"


End file.
